All You Wanted
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Pietro falls in love with Rogue when she's in The Brotherhood, but how does she take it when she's recruited over to the X-Men? FIFTH CHAPTER BABY!!! YEAH!
1. Pietro's P.O.V.

All You Wanted 

Written by: Hippie Vampire

Dedicated to: *BLEH*

______________________________________________________________________________________

_"If you want to, I could save you,_

_  I could take you away from here._

_  So lonely inside, so busy out there,_

_  And all you wanted was somebody who cared…"_

                                ~ "All You Wanted" Michelle Branch

Okay, my first Pietro/Rogue (and probably my last)! I hope you like it, CyberCat!

                Summary: Pietro falls in love with Rouge when she joins the Brotherhood, but how does she take it when she's recruited over to the X-Men?

______________________________________________________________________________________

PIETRO'S P.O.V.:

                Her hair. That's probably the reason I fell in love with her. Seriously. I mean: it's thick, auburn, and streaked. How much more could a guy ask for? You can never get it to do anything, so it's my challenge to _try_ and _make_ it do something. We would sit there for hours, talking and laughing. Those were the good times. 

                "Mah hair is way too thick for that crap!" she would exclaim while I tried aimlessly to put it into a bun. The hair would stay for two seconds and then collapse in a bundle. 

                "Hold on, hold it there!" I would say while I reached desperately for the hair spray and gel. 

                "Ah can' hold it!" she'd cry desperately. _No, just a little longer!_ My mind would scream. 

                "I got it!" I sprayed numerous amounts of the liquid on to her hair and plastered the goop on. We held our breath. Would the bun stay?

                I almost cried out in joy. And then… it buckled: the goop and spray sliding on to the floor in a big mess at our feet. 

                Rogue and I would collapse in fits of laughter, and her hair would swish in front of my face. I can almost smell the coconut conditioner she used. 

                She would fall back on me and I would catch in her in my arms, and for about two minutes we just lay there, a tangled mess of limbs. 

                Then she would always get up. And turn back into her bitchy self. 

                Rogue would turn around and say, "We'll get it nex' time. Always nex' time." We would lock our eyes together for a second. Maybe two. Maybe even three. An awkward silence until we tried to master the hair again. 

                "What are ya lookin' at?" she asked, even though she knew I wasn't going to answer. And then one time, I did. 

                "Your lips."

                A confused expression crossed her face while she made her way over to me again. "Wha'? Whay?"

                "I was just wondering what it would be like if I could kiss them." 

                Rogue took offense immediately, crossing her arms over her chest even though I wasn't even looking there. Although I won't deny I never have. 

                "Well yah can't," she explained. She walked out of the room, out of the Brotherhood house, and out of my life. 

                I never saw her again. Okay, I lied. I did see her again. But she was not the same. She had joined _them_: The X-Men. She had become a goody-goody two-shoes. She was not my Rogue anymore. No more would we sit at the breakfast table and pretend to choke on our cereal, never again would we fight on the same side, never again would we collapse upon each other and forget which side we were on of _People vs. Evolution. _

                But I still love her, and I always will love her. 

* * * 

                I had to do it. It would kill me if I didn't. I needed a rush. A big rush. I took the pixie sticks and ripped off the top, shoving the sugar into my mouth. My senses overloaded with adrenaline; my eyes rolled back into my head; it was wonderful. 

                Lance stared. "Pietro, you just not just do that."

                I shook my head and smiled idiotically. _I did, and there is nothing you can do about it!_ I stuck out my tongue and blew him a raspberry just to get him angrier.

                "You asked for it!" He lunged for me and I quickly dodged. 

                "Whoops, too slow!" I giggled insanely. I ran out of the house. And ran. The tears streamed down my cheeks as the wretchedness grew inside me and claimed my body and soul. One word repeated through my head: _Rogue._

                Running. The only thing I could rely on. I was running, and soon, it would go away. The sorrow and grief and love would go away and I'd by happy-go-lucky Pietro again. Yeah, that's it. That's what kept me going. 

                I don't know how long I ran, I don't know how much tears I cried, and I don't know where exactly I was running to. Maybe I did, but didn't want to admit it to myself. 

                I ended up in front of the Institute. Maybe if I bend over and shift, yup, there we go. I could crouch in the shadows of the bushes and wait for her to come out. 

                Minutes. Hours. Maybe days passed. I didn't care. It was all worth it when her beautiful black-booted leg stepped outside from the Institute. 

                In a millisecond I picked her up and we zoomed to uncharted land.

                "What da HELL do ya think you're doin'!?!" she cried angrily as I gingerly let her back down on the ground. 

                I opened my mouth. "I can save you."

                Her purple eyes shifted to the ground and her mouth curved into a heated frown. "You talkin' funny Pietro."

                "I can save you," I repeated. I tried to walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders and tell her it was okay, I wasn't _trying _to scare her. I just wanted to get my point across. Too bad I could never out right and say it.

                "Pietro! Stop it! You're scaring me," she admitted, backing up as I inched my way up to her. Tears, once again, sifted in between my eyes. 

                "Rogue, you are so busy trying to intimidate everyone you don't realize how lonely you are! I do! Please, let me save you Rogue."

                Her eyes examined the ground. They moved unsteadily from my shoes to the root of the oak we were standing next to. 

                In one swift moment, her hand lifted up and was sent sprawling against my angular face. A sickening crack was heard once the slap was finished. 

                I stood there: confused while blood ran down my cheek. 

                How could you do this, Rogue? My one true love…

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Bah! I KNOW it was stupid. You don't have to right out and say it. Well, if you DID like it, which is HIGHLY doubtful, I'll continue it with Rogue's P.O.V., which is already written. I won't post it until I get…50 reviews! Ha! Just kidding! Scared ya, huh? I won't post it until I get 10 reviews, so if you want to read her part, review, *review*, REVIEW! 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Rogue's P.O.V.

Part 2 of All You Wanted: Sweet Misery 

Written by: Hippie Vampire

Dedicated to: *BLEH*

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men: Evolution. And I don't own Michelle Branch. 

Author Note: Okay, since I got 10 reviews here it is! Rogue's P.O.V.! Hope you like it! ^^

______________________________________________________________________________________

                _"Sweet misery you cause me_

_                 That's what you called me_

_                 Sweet misery you cause me"_

                                                                ~ "Sweet Misery" Michelle Branch

______________________________________________________________________________________

ROGUE'S P.O.V.: 

                I stared at my bloodied hand. My bloodied glove. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ripped my glove off and stared at my hand. The blood from the glove had seeped through and was staining my hand. The blood slithered between my soft flesh and landed on the mint green grass between the gloves. 

                I can't believe I did this. I had hurt him. HIM…of all people. If I had to hurt people, couldn't it be me?

                He held his hand to his cheek. My facial features softened. And he backed away. Wait! Wait for me! I want to fly, let me fly with you! 

                "I can see you don't want me around…" he whispered, slowly. I made one foot inch its way closer to his body. 

                My mouth opened, but no words flowed through my tongue and teeth. Oh, how I tried. 

                He turned. And sped off. My knees. I knew one day my knobbly knees were going to give away. And then they did. 

                I cried. The first time I have cried in a long time. "Wait…" I whispered to the soft blue sky and dark brown ground beneath me. 

                My hair fell around my eyes which were blood-shot. I sobbed. I sobbed until the light crept up to me and I squashed it with my foot. 

* * * 

                I sat on my bed, staring out my window. I don't know how, but I had some how gotten myself back to The Institute. 

                I let the purple curtains slide through my gloved fingers. A soft knock was heard from the door. I gave no sign that I heard, but they came in anyways. 

                "Rogue?"

                I let my eyes wander towards the person. Kitty. 

                "Are you, like, okay?"

                "I let him slip."

                "Who?"

                "How could of I have let him slip?"

                "Do you want some medicine?"

                "I love him."

                And then the full realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes widened. "I love him," I whispered again. 

                "I think I'm going to go get the Professor."

                Salty rivers ran down my white cheeks. "Don't leave me Pietro!" I yelled defiantly while my satiny tears choked me beyond belief. I pounded my fist on the bureau next to the bed. "Take me! Take me away!"

                I heard the familiar squeaks wheel into my room. 

                "Rogue, listen to me! Focus, Rogue! Focus!"

                I let my dim eyesight center on the person speaking. "Save me."

                And then…it was all black. 


	3. Kitty's P.O.V.

Third Part of All You Wanted: I'd Rather Be in Love 

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: Urg

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Cause when there's you, I feel whole 

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_                But without you I'm alone_

_                And I'd rather be in love with you…"_

                                    ~"I'd Rather Be in Love" Michelle Branch

Okiee dokie smelly-okie, I felt like getting some Kitty POV in here, so I did. This takes place exactly after the last chapter. Yay!

______________________________________________________________________________________

KITTY'S P.O.V.:

                It was really scary today.

I mean, I like totally just went into Rogue's room and she went all wacko. And then the Prof was screaming at her to focus. And then I guess it just went all black for her. He pushed me out of the room and I didn't know what to do. So I cried.

I cried and I cried. I buried my face in my hands and cried. 

I knew why Rogue went all wacko, too. A lot of people don't know, but I'm smarter then I let on. I'm not just a little preppy valley-girl who has the hottest senior guy looming all over her every move. No, I'm more than that.

It's Pietro. 

I knew it was Pietro, 'cause that's the only thing Rogue cares about anymore. She scribbles pictures of him and her in her notebook, writes his name all over the inside of her bureau, and cries out "Save me, Pietro! Save me!" in her sleep.

I usually just cradle my purple dragon and shut my eyes really tight and hope she stops soon. I don't like it when she cries out like that.

Because I know Pietro is doing the same thing. Because they are in love.

And there's also another thing you don't know about me.

I'm in love too.

With Pietro.

Sometimes I shudder just thinking I'm in love with someone. Isn't Kitty supposed to be really sweet and carefree, and not even know what the word love means?

But I do. Oh, how I do. Every time I catch them looking at each other, my heart shrivels and dies. Heat starts to climb up the back of my neck and seep into my throat, and it's almost like I can't breathe. I hate not being able to breathe, because I have asthma, and I know how that's like.

I cried. I cried when the Professor wheeled Rogue out of her room. She was laying on his arms, almost dead. I cried because I hated her. I hated her so much. And I cried because I was sorry I hated her. I was sorry because I shouldn't be so selfish when two people love each other.

My eyes were blood shot now. My nose was stuffy. I blew onto my shirt sleeve and watched helplessly as my other friends found their way out of their doors and the Professor was ambushed with millions of questions.

I wish Lance would leave me alone.

I think he knows I don't love him.

But it's so cute how he tries to make me love him, even though we both now I never will. But I think I'll always have a small part of my heart devoted him. I still wish he'd leave me alone, though. It makes me feel even more guilty.

God, I wish this would all go away. I hate feeling like this. Have you ever felt like this? I don't know if anyone has. Maybe it's all in my head.

I'm walking to my room now. Maybe put on some music on or something. Anything to take my mind off this whole mess.

I put in my favorite CD. Michelle Branch. She has the most inspirational music.

I like to write in my journal and write poems. It lets me express all my feelings and put my input on everything that happened during the day.

My dark brown hair droops sadly as a couple of teardrops dampen the journal pages. It begins to fray as my pen scribbled across like a professional figure skater.

I write the same thing over and over again. It keeps repeating in my head, like a big siren just waking up my mind. Pietro.

But as I think how stupid I must be, and why I feel like this, I still ponder that not a lot people fall in love in their life. But I, Kitty Pryde, have. It's great feeling, even if I could never have Pietro. 

I'd definitely rather be in love.

______________________________________________________________________________________

                Hi people! Sorry this took so long to get this out! Well, I hope you like it, so please review! Next chapter to be up when I get it written! ;*D__


	4. Wake-Up Call

Fourth Part of All You Wanted: Wake-Up Call

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: Hi.

________________________________________________________________________

Hi. I finally got some inspiration. My depression.

________________________________________________________________________

                Rogue woke up screaming.

                No one was in the room.

                She screamed until she could scream no more.

                And then, of course, she continued screaming.

                'Where am I?' her mind mentally asked. She looked around at her surroundings. She was tucked under a white sheet and snuggled comfortably into a bed, in a white halls and white tile floor. Next to her were medical instruments that would make your hair stand on end. It reminded her of a mental institution.

                Jean came running in, her hair billowing around her like a cape. Rogue would have laughed if she wasn't screaming.

                "What is it?" Jean asked breathlessly, staring at the uncontrollable Rogue.

                Rogue looked at her, her skin pale, and her eyes alive with shock, surprise, and fear. "Where am Ah?" Rogue demanded breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down each time she struggled to breathe. 

                Jean's face broke out into a smile and motioned for Rogue to lay down on the bed. "You're in the Medical Wing. You've never been here before. You shocked us quite a bit."

                Rogue's eyes scurried across the room, her lower lip trembling as she desperately tried to figure out what happened.

                "What happened?" she whispered. She noticed that she was hooked up to I.V.s and has a bandage on her forehead.

                Jean pulled up a chair and rested her head on her palms. "You had a seizure."

                'A seizure?'

                Jean nodded. "Yeah. You're system was overloaded with too much emotion and it sorta collapsed, which caused your brain to convulse."

                Rogue knitted her brows together to make it seem as if she understood. She didn't.

                Jean sighed. "You know how you're usually apathetic?"

                Rogue didn't respond.

                "Well, obviously, you've been like that your whole life."

                'You can say that again.'

                "Well, obviously, you've been like that your whole life."

                Both Rogue and Jean erupted in giggles, but Rogue cut herself off. "And?…"

                "And, well, you felt very strong about something that day. And your system had no idea how to deal with it."

                "That day? What do you mean? What's the date?" Rogue asked franctically. How long had she been out?

                "It's been two weeks."

* * * 

                Pietro lazily sprawled himself against the sofa and let out a monstrous yawn.

                "Whoa, close your mouth, yo! Your breath smells worse than I do!" Todd complained, hopping around and catching random flies.

                "I believe that's impossible," Lance commented, making his way down the stairs.

                Blob interrupted him. "Nuh-uh!" he complained.

                All The Brotherhood turned to look at him. 

                "About a week ago, we ran outta food, and I was so hungry I snuck into the Lunchroom Kitchen. The lunch lady's were saying how they left out the corn cobbler out in the sun for a week before serving it to us! Now THAT stank!" Blob exclaimed, biting into a BLT sandwich.

                Lance, Todd, and Pietro went pale.

                "Excuse me," Pietro managed to say before dashing to the bathroom.

                He wiped his mouth and rose his head from the toilet. He also washed his hands, flushed the toilet, and stepped out.

                That was all normal.

                What was about to happen, wasn't. 

                'ROGUE!'

                Pietro was taken aback. 'Whoa? What the Hell was that?'

                'ROGUE!' his mind screamed again with such force that Pietro was forced to go up against the wall. 

                'Save me Pietro! Save me!' his mind repeated over and over again. Pietro grabbed his head and let out a moan. What was happening?

                "Rogue?" he let out softly as his brain continued to scream about Rogue.

                'Save Pietro. I need you.'

                "Rogue!" he cried again with much more projection. He got up from his place on the floor and straightened his clothes.

                Lance walked in. "Pietro? Why are you yelling Rogue's name? She hasn't been in out lives for two weeks."

                Pietro thought hard. "Yeah. But I've never really thought about that until today. In fact, I didn't even notice it."

                And it was true. Pietro couldn't ever remember not seeing Rogue in the past few weeks.

                Lance's left eyebrow lifted. "What are you talking about? Principal Kelley even made a speech about it saying that she was going to be out for a couple of weeks."

                Pietro thought back…he couldn't remember that either!

                "I can't remember anything. That's so weird." His mind fast-forwarded to Rogue. Something was wrong.

                "Rogue. Something's wrong with Rogue. I can feel it. And how come I didn't notice she was gone? I, of all people, should have noticed! Something is up, and I'm gonna find out!" was the last thing he uttered before he sped out the door. 

* * * 

                Rogue sat up and bed and rubbed her temples profusely. She had a gargantuan headache.

                "Jean?" Rogue called, biting her lower lip in pain.

                Jean walked over and looked at Rogue with sympathy. "What is it Rogue?" she asked, an edgy tone in her voice.

                "Can you give me anything for my headache?" she asked.

                "No, I'm not issued to give you anything. I'll get the professor!" she explained before rushing away.

                It was two minutes of the most excruciating pain of her life before the Professor wheeled in.

                "What is it Rogue?" he asked, moving closer to her.

                "My head, it hurts so bad," she said.

                "Hmm…let me see…" the Professor stated, hovering his hands above Rogue's head. After thirty seconds, his hands dropped to the side. "It's a migraine, Rogue. There's nothing I can give you that wouldn't upset your system."

                "What do you mean?" Rogue asked, fury in her voice. Her head hurt! And she wanted the Professor to help her!

                "Well, your body is still recuperating from the seizure. If I gave you anything, it might hurt you more," he explained.

                Rogue narrowed her eyes. "But I've been under for two weeks! How can that be?"

                The Professor shook his head. "I don't know. The best thing for you to do right now is to lay down."

                Rogue did what she was told and lay down. Surely after, she went blissfully off to sleep.

                Two hours later, Rogue woke up. But she didn't scream. She felt like it, but she didn't. Her head still hurt.

                The Professor wheeled in, stopping short of Rogue's bed. She shot him a quizzical look.

                "What?" she asked.

                "Look Rogue, I know how tough this is for you."

                "Tough?" Rogue started. "You know how tough it is for me? No you don't. You won't EVER know how tough it with me." Rogue didn't know where this was coming from. She just knew Professor X was wrong. Very wrong.

                "Rogue, I won't deny that I won't ever truly know---"

                "---No, you won't," Rogue interrupted. "You won't. Touch me, Professor. Touch me."

                The Professor stay still, and a little smile flickered on Rogue's face. "See. You don't know. You don't know what it's like never to do this!" Rogue cried, lunging for the Professor's face. Her hands grabbed on to the skin she could find and screamed in terror, and in adrenaline as she struggled to maintain her grip on him.

                His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

                She let out a scream and let go of him, her hands burning as if they were being drowned in fire. 

                "Oh my God…" she whispered as terrible, terrible images floated through her head. She looked at him, her lips curved into a frown.

                "No!" the Professor said. "Don't believe it!"

                She got up and dusted herself off. "You sick, sick bastard," she whispered through her teeth.

                With that, she ran. She ran for all it was worth.

* * * 

                DING DONG.

                Pietro waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. He was greeted by Daniels.

                "What are you doing here?" Evan whined, about to shut the door. Pietro stopped him.

                "As much as I would like to kick you ass right now Evan, I'm looking for Rogue. Where is she?" he ordered, his face hard with expression.

                Evan's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear?" 

                Pietro's mouth dropped. "What?"

                Evan's facial expressions fell. "Rogue ran away."

________________________________________________________________________

Where did Rogue go? Why didn't Pietro know she was gone? And what's up with Professor Xavier?

Find out, in the next chapter! Dun Dun DUNN!!!


	5. Something To Sleep To

Fifth Part of All You Wanted: Something To Sleep To  
  
Written by: Snow Illusion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-M: E, blah blah blah, you corporate industries with all your money...  
  
Dedicated to: Uh...  
  
-  
  
"In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night..."   
  
~"Something To Sleep To," Michelle Branch (Hey, anyone noticing a pattern?)  
  
Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. *ducks flying Pietro plushies* Alrighty, now that THAT'S done with... We all know what happened in the last chapter...Rogue woke up in the Medical Wing then freaked out and ran away after she saw some freaky images in Xavier's brain... Pietro can't remember Rogue being gone and has turned up at the Institute looking for her...and...yeah. I think that's it! On with the show!  
  
-  
  
Pietro pushed pass his rival and ended up in the Entrance Room of Xavier's Mansion.   
  
"ROGUE!" he cried at the top of his lungs, burning his throat. "ROGUE!" he cried again, racing around the entire manor in a split second. He came back wheezing, knees on the floor.   
  
Evan ran up, and, despite the urge to throw him across the room, bent down next to Pietro.  
  
"Yo, dude, what's up?" he asked sympathetically, cringing at the sight before him. Purple splotches were scattered across Pietro's face, and sweat dotted his forehead. He was struggling to regain the breath he had lost long ago.  
  
"Rogue," he whispered brokenly, lifting his gaze up from the floor. He curled himself up into a ball, unaware of Evan's presence, or the rest of the X-Men's.  
  
Kitty walked through the kitchen wall and gave out a startled gasp. Pietro was in her home, right now, almost crying. She bit her lip and ran back into the kitchen. Scott andJean had entered as well, and Scott was almost halfway up the stairs before the Professor entered through one of the side doors.  
  
The room was quiet now, except for Pietro's ragged breaths and strangled cries. Evan relieved himself of his position and went to stand over next to Kurt, who had bamfed in the last five seconds. No one dared to move.  
  
The tiny squeals of the Professor's wheelchair was echoing dimly throughout the large room. He wheeled himself next to Pietro and folded his hands. Pietro did nothing.  
  
"Pietro," Xavier said softly, not even looking at him. Before he could say anything else, Pietro was up, harshly wiping the corner of his eyes. His mouth had curved into a heated frown, and every muscle in his body bunched and flexed.  
  
"It was you," he whispered dangerously, taking another step towards the Professor. Xavier did not react to this, and neither did the rest of the students. But that may have been partially because they didn't hear it.   
  
Pietro's finger's twitched. His eyes were glazed over. He looked almost drunk, but he didn't care. He edged closer. "You did this!" he cried louder, lunging at the Professor. His weary hands found their way to Xavier's throat, where they clenched on the skin.   
  
Xavier flailed in his wheelchair as the X-Men came up behind Pietro. Pietro screamed in anger and hurt, squeezing tighter and tighter. He could feel the Professor's adam apple string along his neck, feel the blood racing through constricted veins. Sweat rolled down Pietro's face in dollops as his nails bit into Xavier's skin.  
  
Scott grabbed Pietro's arms and wrenched him away from the Professor.   
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing Pietro?!?" he spat angrily, holding Pietro's wrists captive. Pietro snarled as one of his bangs hung limply in his eye.   
  
The Professor rubbed his sore neck and claimed air for his deprived lungs while Evan, Jean, and Kurt fretted over him. He pushed them away and went back over to Pietro.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Scott said suddenly, still hanging on to Pietro who was giving a good fight. He stepped backwards.  
  
"No, Scott," The Professor replied. The room went quiet again. Unexpectedly, Pietro broke free of Scott.  
  
"Goddamnit!" he cried in frustration, his hands creeping into his hair. He clutched his head and let out another moan. "Where is she?" he demanded, rushing up to the Professor. This time, he did not try to strangle him. He only grabbed onto the side of his wheelchair. All the sorrow and angst that he had felt in the past couple of hours were now reaching up into a boiling point. He was breathing harshly, his whole body throbbing.  
  
The Professor shook his head. "I have no idea where she is."  
  
Pietro screamed and ran to a chair and threw it against a wall. It cracked and fell to the ground in splinters. He cried again and was looking desperately around the room for something else to break. Jean tried to walk to him, to calm him down, but the Professor stopped her. She looked knowingly at him and stepped back.   
  
"NO!" Pietro yelled, sinking to his knees again. He pounded the ground. "No!" A few teardrops could be seen on the carpet. "Use your Cerebro or whatever, just find her!" He unhinged himself and began to sob.  
  
"We've tried," said the Professor. "We can't seem to locate her."  
  
Pietro knew this was a lie. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He wiped his nose impatietnly and stood, brushing himself off. He regained his slick aura and his facial expression portrayed as if the last fifteen minutes didn't happen. They weren't erased; they just didn't exist.  
  
"I'll just have to find her myself," he responded, pushing past Kurt and Evan. He hiccuped once as the glass door crashed behind him.  
  
Kitty walked in through the kitchen, her eyes wet and puffy. "Goodbye Pietro," she whispered to herself, before joining the rest of her friends.   
  
-  
  
A solemn figure stands at the edge of a dusty road. A pearl white strand of her hair falls in her hooded face and she irritably pushes it back with a gloved hand. She takes one last glance at a white peice of paper in her hand, then continues to walk.  
  
-  
  
The room is so dark she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. She would've believed she was alone if she wasn't sent here. A shiver runs up her spine.  
  
A hard voice breaks the silence. "He could ruin everything."  
  
Her eyes widened and it dawned on her. She nodded, although she was sure he couldn't see her. But...he had other ways.   
  
"I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect her or him, and I definitely didn't expect them to fall in love."  
  
It's quiet once again and she isn't sure what to do. Should she stay or should she go? A familiar song echoes in her head and she smiles lightly, but her happy mood is suddenly shattered.  
  
"You've got to find her." The confident voice has now faltered. "If we don't, he'll get to her, and everything will have been for nothing!" He acidly spat. He breathes heavily and continues. "She's in a diner, south of Balitmore." She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, ready to leave.  
  
"Bring her here, Storm, or I will kill you myself."  
  
Knowing this, she sets out on her mission.  
  
-  
  
A cheerful bell welcomes her into the soddy resturant. It does not cheer her, though. A petite waitress strides over to her with a fake smile plastered on her face. Rogue flashes back a mock smile.  
  
"What can Ah do for ya, miss?" the waitress asks in a southern accent, placing one hand on her hip. Her yellow uniform is covered in everything and Rogue is immedietely revolted.   
  
"Just some coffee," Rogue replies, following the waitress to a table. She is utterly freezing and wraps her cloak around her tighter. You would think they had heating in this place, she ponders. She sits down at the table and removes her hood.   
  
The rest of the people in the diner look at her wearily, then return to their eatings. Rogue blinks and crosses her legs, impatiently waiting for her hot drink. It finally arrives, and she pours an unhealthy amount of cream and sugar into it, making it an off shade color of white. She sips it quietly, the warmness of the cup heating her hands. She sets it back down on the table and twirls a napkin in between her fingers.  
  
How did she end up here? In a dingy place outside of Baltimore, Maryland? The money she had for the train didn't take her as far as she would've liked, but this would have to do.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted again by the small bell attatched to the door. She looks up from her drink and is greeted by the one sight she didn't want to see.  
  
"Ororo!" she gasps and gets up, ready to bolt. A small, chocolate colored hand softly lands on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not fret," the African-American soothes, staring at the youth in front of her. She is covered in her black cloak too sizes to big for her, along with her combat boots and gloves. Ororo smiles warmly. She never takes those boots off.  
  
Rogue is shivering out of the cold and fear under Ororo's grip, but Ororo only smiles.  
  
"Sit down," she says, and Rogue slowly takes her seat. She wants to run, but she is strangely comforted by Ororo's appearance. Ororo takes a seat opposite from Rogue.  
  
"What is wrong my child?" Ororo asks sweetly, holding Rogue's hands in hers. Her snowy white hair falls from her shoulder on to the table, but she doesn't take notice. Her eyes are on Rogue.  
  
At first, Rogue did not answer. She only releases her hands and takes another sip of her coffee. But Ororo knows better. She knows Rogue's weaknesses. She will answer.  
  
"It's the Professor," Rogue will not meet Ororo's calming eyes. She only stares at her coffee. "I saw some...pretty horrible stuff." She sighs and spins her coffee around with a spoon.  
  
"What did you see?" Ororo's voice has risen and is almost completely devoid of sweetness. Her smile has been wiped off her face. One thing she didn't know was what Rogue did.   
  
"I saw..." Rogue's face is screwed up in concentration. "Machines. Awful, awful machines." A few tears sift between her purple frosted eeys. She stops there and cringes. Ororo is impatient and urges her to go on, but Rogue refuses her.  
  
"I love him," she chokes, and the few glittering tears fall on her pale face. "I love him," she repeats, losing all dignity and breaking down right there in the diner. Something flashes in Ororo's mind and she forgets why she is here, and her mission.  
  
"It's okay," she says, stroking Rogue's auburn hair. Rogue continues to cry.  
  
"Why did I have to do that," she mumbles, her tears falling into the corners of her mouth. "Why?" she asks again. "I love him, I love him, I love him," she says to herself over and over again, and Ororo is hit with compassion. She knows how the young one feels. Everything is gone from her mind, and all that is left is empathy.  
  
"Go," she says. Rogue wipes her blood shot eyes and stares at Ororo.  
  
"What?" she responds.  
  
"Go now," Ororo says again, this time, something has appeared in her voice. It is panic. "Go now, my child. Before it is too late."  
  
Rogue is up from her seat and kisses Ororo on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, a few more tears falling down her face. She flies from the restuarant and out into the cold, wrapping her cloak around her tighter. She takes one more glance at Ororo before running again.  
  
Ororo sits at the diner. Everyone around her is talking and laughing. A juke box is playing. The wind outside raves and bangs at the door, waiting to be plunged into their hearts. Ororo sits at the diner, crying. 


End file.
